Second Chances Reality: Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Weekend
by BlueRowley
Summary: Six-year-old Harry Snape isn't happy when Severus leaves to collect ingredients for his stock supply. Harry is left in his Uncle Remus's care for the weekend. How much trouble can Harry possible cause in just three days? Well, Harry is determined to find out. A one-shot in the Second Chances Reality.


This story is referenced in Chapter 22 of To Have a Second Chance. I hope you enjoy Harry's terrible, horrible, no good, very bad weekend!

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Harry ran down the hall and back to his quarters with a silver tabby cat in his arms. He had found the little cat roaming the halls all alone and after petting it for a while, he picked the cat up to go show his father. The poor kitty was sure to need a home.

"Dad!" Harry stormed into his quarters looking for Severus. He checked the kitchen, then the study, and then his father's bedroom.

The cat in his arms squirmed, meowing angrily. Harry pat the cat's head to reassure it before knocking on the lab door.

"Come in, Harry," he heard his father's voice.

Happy to hear him, Harry charged in, holding the kitty up for his father to see, though the man was looking down at a parchment writing numbers as he took stock of ingredients laid out before him.

"Dad, I found a kitty!" Harry exclaimed, still holding the cat up. "Can I keep it!"

"I sure hope it isn't Mrs. Norris," Severus said as he finished writing down a number. "Mr. Filch will have my head if you . . ."

Severus trailed off as he lifted his head and looked down at his six-year-old son and the angry cat he was holding up Baby Simba style. The cat glared at him and Severus couldn't help but laugh at the face and the poor cat's predicament.

"What, Dad?" Harry asked, still holding the cat up. "Can I keep him?"

"Her, Harry," Severus corrected with a smirk. "And I'm not so sure she would make a good pet."

The cat hissed and swiped a paw at Severus, her ears flattening against her head.

"Please, Daddy?" Harry made a sad face, widening his eyes, his lower lip trembling. "I'll take good care of her. I'll feed her and play with her and . . ."

"It's not that, son," Severus held up a hand to silence the boy. "You know how we are animagi? How we can turn into tigers?"

Harry nodded, lowering the cat since his arms were getting tired. He wondered what being an animagus had to do with keeping the cat.

"Well," Severus continued, "Professor McGonagall . . ."

Severus said no more and simply motioned to the cat with his head, giving his son a pointed look. Harry looked at the cat as realization dawned on him and his cheeks flamed red. How could he have forgotten that the transfiguration professor was also an animagus?

"Oh," Harry said as he gently put the tabby down in front of him. "Sorry, Professor."

The tabby huffed indignantly, raising her twitching tail as she spared one last annoyed glance at Harry before scowling at Severus. Severus smirked down at her but waved his wand to open the door to his quarters so she could leave.

"My apologies, Minerva," Severus said, "I'm sure it won't happen again."

The tabby hissed at Severus one last time before strutting out of the lab with the last bit of dignity she could muster, leaving the Snapes' apartment. The door clicked behind her.

"I really didn't know," Harry said, his face still burning. "Sorry."

"Oh, I'm not mad," Severus chuckled. "Amused, actually. Though I'll probably be hearing from her very shortly. Are you ready to go to Uncle Remus's tomorrow morning?"

Severus returned to counting the last few things on the table in front of him before sending the vials and containers back to his supply closet.

"Why can't I go with you?" Harry jumped on the stool in front of the table, sitting down and watching everything fly to its proper place. Due to complications with travel, Severus had to cancel his Friday morning potions class (much to the students delight) to leave early enough for the international Floo that would take him to France where he would meet with botanists.

"I'm collecting yew berries, hemlock, and deadly nightshade among other things," Severus informed as he put his wand away. "Clearly I cannot bring you along."

"It's not like I'm going to eat anything," Harry whined. He hated when his dad had to leave him, even though he loved his uncles and aunts and enjoyed spending time with them. He always ended up missing his father and he didn't like the feeling.

"I know, son. But it's for your safety and my peace of mind. You'll have fun with Uncle Remus – you always do."

"But I'll miss you."

"As will I," Severus picked Harry up and swung him through the air as he left the lab, earning loud squeals from the boy. Severus rested Harry on his hip as he closed his lab door. He ruffled Harry's hair with his free hand. "But don't worry, you can floo call me during the evenings. I found a wizarding hotel with floo accessibilities so we can stay in touch. How does that sound? Agreeable?"

"Yes, Daddy," Harry said.

* * *

Harry watched his father floo away after dropping him off at Uncle Remus's house. He wasn't happy to see him go but he followed Remus to the guest room designed specifically for when he visited. The walls were painted blue and had clouds and dragons scattered all over them. Some of the dragon paintings flapped their wings – it was so cool! Harry watched a Norwegian ridgeback do just that.

"Why don't you unpack your bag, alright?" Remus suggested, smiling at Harry's mesmerized face. He set Harry's bag down on the bed.

"Okay," Harry said.

Remus left the room and Harry jumped on the bed and crawled over to his bag, pulling out his tiger blanket, a gift from Aunt Petunia. He laid the blanket on the bed. Then he pulled out Whisker, his favorite stuffed tiger toy. Harry let Whisker rest at the head of the bed, right next to his pillow. Harry pulled out the clothes he had for the three days and put them in the dresser before putting the bag in the closet.

Walking downstairs, Harry found Remus sitting in an armchair reading the daily prophet. Remus's house was average-sized, just a bit smaller that Snape Manor. It was a cozy home in Harry's opinion and due to the Wolfsbane potion Severus supplied to Remus, the forest just outside Remus's home suited well during the full moon.

"All unpacked, Harry?" Remus asked, lowering the paper.

"Mm-hmm."

"How about we start our lesson? Just because your father cancelled his class doesn't mean I will cancel mine."

Harry smiled at the comment and nodded. He enjoyed his lessons with Remus, though he could do without the math.

Remus set them up at the dining table. For most of the morning, Harry played with A, E, I, O, and U, coming up with long and short vowel words. Then, Remus led Harry outside where he taught Harry about the life cycle of a butterfly. Together, they searched for butterfly eggs on leaves (which proved to be very hard), caterpillars, found one chrysalis, and finally, used a net to catch a couple butterflies. They released them after they were done looking at their beautiful wings.

After lunch, Harry was disappointed to work on math, but Remus always found a way to make it fun. A box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans was dumped out in front of him. Remus had Harry count out 25 beans, then he would have Harry add or subtract a given number. Harry was allowed to eat the beans once they were done, and Harry had managed to get Remus to try a couple, earwax and vomit flavored.

Finally, they worked on an art project. Remus showed Harry how to sculpt with clay, and Harry made a mug-sized cauldron. Remus put it in the oven and used his wand to quickly kiln-fire it and cool it down. Harry happily painted his cauldron a gray with fire along the bottom of it. After Remus spelled the paint dry, Harry stuffed his cauldron with different colored playdough.

"This is for Dad," Harry informed Remus once his project was complete.

"It's very nice, Harry," Remus smiled. "Why don't you go set it on your dresser where it will be safe. Then wash your hands and come down to eat."

After a hearty dinner and a delicious treacle tart, Harry followed Remus up the stairs to a bathroom that was across the hall to his room.

"Let's get your bath ready," Remus said, "and then we can have story time."

Harry undressed while Remus drew the bath, feeling the water for warmth.

"Would you like toys?" Remus asked as Harry stepped into the tub.

"Yes, please," Harry smiled. "And bubbles!"

Remus smiled back before reaching under the sink and pulling out some toys and a bottle of bath bubbles. Harry studied the plastic boat and rubber animal toys while Remus poured a couple drops of the bath bubbles into the water. Harry happily watched bubbles form in the still filling water.

"I'm going to go get a towel and your pajamas ready," Remus said, standing and leaving the bathroom.

Harry picked up bubbles and pressed them to his chin, feeling like Albus Dumbledore with his new beard. Severus always laughed at his antics with bubbles. Harry looked at the rim and discovered that the bottle of bath bubbles was still sitting there, opened and asking to be dumped. Remus had only put in a couple drops. What good would that do? All the bubbles would disappear halfway through his bath. He would just add a little more to the water.

Harry listened for Remus before grabbing the bottle and pouring half of it near the running faucet. He watched in awe as an avalanche of bubbles began forming, quickly filling the tub from front to back. Harry smiled.

Maybe just a few more bubbles.

Harry poured more of the liquid bit by bit, watching as he was slowly engulfed by the growing white mass. He dumped the bottle one last time, but nothing came out.

Harry pouted at the now empty bottle, glaring at it. His eyes widened as he read the label on the side.

 _Based off the muggle invention – amuse your kids with multiplying bubbles! It takes two drops to fill a bathtub to the rim. Just have a consistent water source. Use with caution._

This bottle wasn't just an ordinary bottle of bubbles. It was made in the wizarding world. And if two drops filled a bathtub to the rim . . . oh no!

Harry watched with wide eyes as the bubbles started growing into mountains around him, enclosing him in a valley of bubbles. The water in the tub was barely halfway full, yet bubbles were spilling over the edge and spreading on the bathroom floor. Harry tried to crush as many bubbles in his reach to stop the flow, but the mountains kept rising higher.

Soon, Harry was enclosed in bubbles, the water now halfway full in the tub, but the buubles reaching for the ceiling. Harry was sure the bubbles outside of the tub were just as high. Harry tried to slap at all the bubbles around him to free himself.

The faucet! That should stop the bubbles. Harry tried to find the faucet in the white clouds, but he only grasped more and more bubbles.

"Harry!" He heard Remus's voice shout. "What did you do?"

The mountains of bubbles started shrinking and Harry could finally see the bathroom once more. He could also see an annoyed Uncle Remus who was using his wand to banish away all the bubbles.

"I was gone for what – two minutes?" Remus looked at the empty bubble bottle floating in the bath water and he glared at Harry. "So, you thought to have a bubble party, is that it?"

"No," Harry denied, staring at the now bubble-free water. "It was an accident. It fell."

"No more bubble bath," Remus informed. Harry pouted more. "Here, start washing up."

Remus handed Harry a small loofa with a bit of soap on it. Harry washed himself while Remus shampooed his hair.

After Harry had finished getting ready for bed, Remus called to him saying that Daddy was floo calling. Harry happily ran down the stairs and to the fireplace, sitting down in front of it with his stuffed tiger. He smiled at Severus's face in the flames.

"Hey, baby," Severus smiled.

"Hi Dad! I learned about butterflies today! We went outside and caught skippers and a common blue butterfly! They were so pretty! And we found caterpillars and butterfly eggs and this, umm."

Harry looked back at Remus sitting on the couch, who said "chrysalis" softly.

"Yeah, a chrysalis. It was fun, Dad."

"Did you save me anything for my potions?" Severus smirked.

"No, Daddy!"

"I'm kidding. I'm sorry for calling so late. A little transportation difficulties and some hotel adjustments. Are you being good for Uncle Remus?"

"Yes."

"I hear you had quite the bath today. Did you enjoy those bubbles?"

"It was an accident. It fell."

"Did you push?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders at his father, but he couldn't keep the guilty but innocent smile from forming on his face. Severus's head shook at him, but the man still smiled.

"You naughty little boy," Harry smiled more at his father's mock scolding.

Harry yawned and rubbed at his eye tiredly, cuddling Whisker closer to him.

"Alright, Sleepyhead, I think it's time you go get in bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight, baby. Love you."

"Night-night. Love you, too, Dad."

Severus's head disappeared in the flames and Harry felt sad to see him go. He wanted a hug from his father.

"Come on, Harry," Remus put a hand on Harry's back and led the tired boy to the stairs before picking him up and carrying him to his bed. Harry rested his head on Remus's shoulder. Before he knew it, Remus was laying him down in his bed and the covers were tucked around him. Remus kissed Harry goodnight before leaving.

* * *

"I don't want to do homework!" Harry shouted, stomping his feet.

"Don't stomp your feet at me, young man," Remus snapped. "You are doing your homework this morning so it's done and out of the way. Now sit down at this table with me so we can start."

"No," Harry said, crossing his arms and glaring at Remus. It was Saturday morning – who ever did homework on a Saturday. Besides Harry and his father when he was home, but he wasn't home so he shouldn't have to work on homework. Home is in the word.

"Harry Snape," Remus growled, "if you are not sitting in this seat in I count to three, you will spend ten minutes in the corner. One."

Harry stomped his foot but didn't move after that, just kept glaring at Remus.

"Two."

Harry dropped to the ground and kicked his feet, pounding his fists on the carpet as he screamed "I don't want to do homework!"

He found himself promptly facing a corner after that. Harry refused to stand as Remus tried to place him in the corner. Finally, Remus just allowed Harry to sit and pout in front of the corner, seeing that he wasn't moving away. Harry sniffed and glared at the corner, hearing Remus set a timer behind him.

After his ten minutes, Harry was sitting at the table working on his math and writing. After an hour and a half had passed, Harry was left to play in the living room while Remus worked in his office on grownup stuff Harry found boring.

After twenty minutes of playing with his large puzzles and building blocks, Harry found himself wandering through the house in search of something more exciting. He found his way to the kitchen and remembered baking cookies with Severus. Why not bake some cookies for Uncle Remus? He's only made cookies with Severus a hundred times. Uncle Remus would love them and feel proud of Harry.

Harry searched the kitchen for the ingredients. He found a large bowl first and decided to start there. Finding a bag of flour, Harry opened it roughly, sending some powder flying up in the air and covering his face. Harry sneezed.

He picked up the bag and held it over the bowl. He couldn't remember how much flour was needed since Severus always did the measuring out. Harry shrugged his shoulders and dumped the entire bag, sending flour all over the counters and all over him. At least a good amount landed in the bowl.

Harry searched for sugar, remembering that to be an ingredient. He found a bag and again dumped all its contents. Most of the sugar landed in the bowl, but a little spread over the counter. Harry licked off what landed on his hand, happy to taste his food as he made it. He found the salt shaker, opened the container, and dumped it out into the bowl without spilling.

Harry found a mug and filled it with water and poured it in the bowl. He found the baking soda and dumped all of it in. He found a container that said brown sugar and decided that the whole thing would be good in his cookies as well. He mixed everything together as he went along.

Harry opened the fridge for the eggs. He did remember the instructions for this. Just two eggs would do. Harry had never cracked eggs himself, Severus always did it and he broke them right on the counter. Harry grabbed an egg and hit it against the counter, sending the yolk to the floor. Oh well, just try again. And again. And again. By the time Harry had cracked all twelve eggs, he had succeeded in getting two in the bowl. The yolk and shells on the floor and counters could be cleaned later, he figured.

Harry searched everywhere in his reach for the chocolate chips, but after several minutes of searching, he decided there was none. He did find peanut butter. That would go nicely in his cookies.

Harry scooped out half the jar of peanut butter, eating some as he added it to his dough. He had a lot of dough here. He wondered how many cookies he would get out of all this. He hoped Remus liked the cookies after all the hard work he had . . .

"Harry Severus Evans Snape!"

Harry jumped at the angry sound of his name, his bare feet stepping into some yolk on the floor. He wondered why Remus looked so angry with him. Sure the kitchen was a little messy, but it was supposed to be when baking cookies. Although, if Harry was honest with himself, Severus never allowed the kitchen to get this messy. The empty bags and containers littered the counter along with powder, sugar, salt, yolk and eggshells. The latter two also covered the floor. Harry himself looked no better. He was covered in everything, including the peanut butter.

"What are you doing?" Remus brought Harry's attention back to the situation.

"I'm making cookies for you," Harry stated innocently.

"Look at this mess you've made!" Remus shouted, motioning to different places. "It's everywhere, the counter, the floor, on you! And you did not ask me if you could make cookies!"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"And you were going to play around the oven! You would have burned yourself, Harry! You know you are not allowed near the stove! You are never allowed to come into this kitchen and play around without my supervision, is that clear!?"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Remus."

Harry felt his lower lip tremble and his eyes watered as Remus yelled at him. His surprise failed. He watched as Remus pulled out his wand and cast a cleaning charm. Harry felt all the messy, gooey stuff clinging to him disappear, though the kitchen remained a disaster. Remus stepped forward and grabbed Harry's arm, dragging him out of the kitchen and to the bottom of the stairs.

"Go to your room," Remus instructed. "You will remain there until lunch."

As Harry walked past Remus to go up the stairs, he felt a stinging smack on his bottom. He yelped and looked at his uncle with a hurt face. Remus was not impressed.

"Up the stairs," the man said.

Harry glared at him and stormed up the stairs. He ran into his room, slammed the door shut, and screamed into his pillow, tears of anger and frustration leaking from his eyes. He was angry that his surprise had failed and that Uncle Remus had not liked the kind gesture. He grabbed the plastic toy train on the floor and threw it at the closed door.

The loud bang it produced was satisfying. Harry grabbed another toy and threw it at the door, earning another thud. Harry kept throwing more toys at the door, happy to release his anger on something.

Then, Remus appeared, storming through the door and approaching Harry's bed. Harry shrank back from his glare.

"If you throw one more toy, I'm taking everything out of this room," Remus threatened.

Angry at the threat and feeling very defiant, Harry grabbed his stuffed tiger and prepared to throw it at Remus. Before he could, Remus grabbed his wrist and pried the toy from his fingers. Harry tightened his fingers, not wanting Remus to take the tiger.

"Do not test me, Harry. I am very disappointed in your behavior. If you don't shape up, I will floo call your father. Now knock this off."

Remus had successfully removed the stuffed tiger from Harry's hand. Harry pouted at him, but did nothing more. He felt bad that Uncle Remus was disappointed in him and he really didn't want Daddy disappointed in him either.

"You have lost this toy for the rest of today," Remus informed, lifting the cat. Harry's eyes widened. "Now you sit in here and think about how you can change your behavior."

With that said, Remus turned and left the room with the toy, shutting the door behind him.

"No!" Harry ran forward and grabbed at the doorknob. However, Remus had not gotten far and Harry knew the man was holding the door shut. He pulled at the knob and cried. "Give him back! Give me Whisker! I'm sorry, Uncle! Let me out! Let me out!"

Harry pounded on the door angrily before running back to his bed and crying into his pillow. He fell asleep quickly, exhausted from his emotions.

After an hour nap, Harry was allowed out for lunch. Remus tried a little light conversation, but Harry pouted over his food, still unhappy with his terrible, no good day. He felt like that Alexander bloke with the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day situation. Remus sighed and allowed Harry to continue sulking.

Later, Harry found the paint he had used yesterday on his cauldron for Severus in a closet. He smiled as he thought about handing his gift over to his father and how happy the man would be at his wonderful craft.

Harry found the paintbrushes in the same closet and pulled the paint out into the living room. He looked for a coloring book and began to paint a picture of a thestral. He quickly grew bored, however, and looked up at the beige colored walls. It reminded Harry of a very large canvas.

Smiling, Harry stood and began to paint on the too plain walls. Soon, dragons, tigers, unicorns, spiders, and even stick-figured wizards on brooms chasing snitches covered the wall in front of him. It was a beautiful masterpiece, Harry thought, and he decided to sign his name in his best written letters. Maybe he could sell it like Severus does with his potions.

A cleared throat made Harry spin around. Remus was standing there glaring at him, his arms crossed and his foot taping. Harry gulped and smiled innocently, hiding the paint brush behind his back.

And then he was facing a corner again with a stinging bottom. It had only been two smacks but they had hurt and Harry rubbed at his bottom as he listened to Remus murmur some enchantment to clean the wall. Harry sniffed, a single tear escaping his eye and trailing down his cheek.

"You stay right there, Harry," Remus said. "You have four minutes still. I'll be right back."

Harry waited until Remus was out of the living room before leaving the corner and running outside in the backyard. He couldn't tell Harry what to do. There was a tree right outside the back doors and Harry scrambled up it. He wouldn't come down for anything, not until Daddy came back and took him home.

Harry rested on a thick branch in the tree, lying down and resting his head on the rough wood. He heard the timer go off in the house, signaling the end of his corner time.

"Harry?"

Harry lifted his head and looked through the large glass window of the house. Remus was looking around the living room for him. Harry felt satisfied that Remus couldn't find him. He watched as Remus left the living room, probably to search the house. Harry could hear him calling his name. After however many minutes passed, it felt like an eternity to Harry, a noise made Harry look down.

Remus was walking out of the house, his wand in front of him. Remus slowly lifted his wand up and followed the angle, seeing Harry in the tree. Remus sighed with relief, then his eyes narrowed at the boy.

"Harry Severus, get down here this instant!"

"No! I don't want to!"

"I didn't give you a choice. Get down here now!"

Harry stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry.

"Fine," Remus looked at his watch. "I might just call your father. He should be back in his hotel by now."

"No, you won't!"

"How do you think he'll feel about your behavior?"

"Don't call him!"

Remus said nothing, just turned around and went back inside. Harry watched him, hoping the man was bluffing. He watched Remus through the window where he threw powder and called for Severus Snape. Harry held his breath as Remus stood there waiting. However, after a minute, Remus turned away and disappeared from Harry's view.

Harry released his breath and rested his head on the branch. Severus must not have answered. After an undetermined number of minutes, Remus reappeared in the living room, standing in front of the fireplace. Harry frowned. Remus never threw any powder, but he seemed to be carrying on a conversation. Harry's eyes widened as he realized Severus must have called back.

"No," Harry whined more to himself as he started to climb down from the tree. "Don't tell Daddy."

Once he was on the ground, Harry ran back inside the house, running straight to the living room. He stopped when he saw his father's head in the fire of the fireplace. Remus turned his head to look at him, gently grabbing his arm and pulling him closer to the fireplace.

"Harry," Severus's head said, "I am disappointed to hear you have been misbehaving for Uncle Remus."

Harry's lower lip quivered. His father was disappointed in him. Harry rubbed at his eyes wearily.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to. What's wrong, son? You're usually so well behaved for Uncle Remus."

"I miss you," Harry said, surprising himself with his answer. Was that the root of all his tantrums today? The answer came so easily now that he was talking to Severus. "I want you."

"I know, I miss you, too, little one. But that is no reason to misbehave now, you know that."

"I know," Harry rubbed at his eyes again, causing tears to fall. He hated when his father sounded so disappointed in him.

"You need to apologize to Uncle Remus, okay? Then, I want you to show him what a good boy you can be. Can you do that for me, baby?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"I come home tomorrow and I'll pick you up by five o'clock that evening. Can you wait a little longer? I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Harry perked up slightly.

"Be a good boy or you'll never know," Severus smirked. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Daddy. I want a hug."

"I'm a little incapable of doing that," Severus chuckled. "But Uncle Remus can give you one for me. I'll give you big hugs tomorrow. Be good now. Love you." Severus blew a kiss to Harry who kissed his hand and blew one back. "Remus," Severus nodded once to Remus, who nodded back, before withdrawing from the fire.

Harry's lower lip quivered when his father's head disappeared. He hadn't even realized what he had been feeling, but now it all made sense. Remus led Harry to the couch, pulling the boy down next to him. Harry leaned into Remus, looking up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you missed your father, hmm?" Remus asked, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. "We could have done something about it, like decorating a card for Severus to send through the floo. That would have been nice, don't you think?"

Harry nodded against Remus. That would have been nice. Then Severus would have been happy instead of disappointed.

"I'm really sorry, Uncle," Harry sniffed.

"I know you are, but we still have to take care of you disobeying my order to stay in the corner. You also hid up in a tree for an hour, I couldn't find you, Harry. I didn't know where you were. How do you think I felt?"

"I don't know. Scared?"

"I was very scared. I was worried you might have run away and someone could have taken you. But you were up in a tree. That's not very safe, is it?"

"Dad climbs trees with me sometimes."

"I know, I've seen him do so, especially apple trees. But he's with you, Harry, and he picks the strong, young, healthy trees. That tree in my backyard is very old and frail. Any branch could have broken under you. Then you would have been hurt. Or worse."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Your behavior overall has been unacceptable today. And if I ever catch you climbing trees in my backyard again, you will not be happy. What you did was very dangerous and disobedient, and I'm afrais I will have to punish you for it."

At that, Remus pulled Harry over his lap. Harry buried his head in the couch cushion hating that this would be the first time his uncle had spanked him. He gasped as the first smack stung all over his bottom. He was crying by the time the last sixth smack was placed.

Remus pulled him up and hugged him, shushing him.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Remus," Harry cried into the man's shirt.

"I know, Harry," Remus kissed the top of the boy's head. After several long minutes, Harry had stopped sniffling and was simply enjoying the embrace.

"Now, I believe I owe you a couple of hugs. One from me," Remus pulled Harry tighter into his arms. "And one from Daddy," Remus squeezed Harry even more and kissed his cheeks repeatedly. Harry laughed and tried to squirm out of Remus's grip.

"Are you ready for some dinner?" Remus asked.

Harry smiled and nodded, rubbing the last tear tracks on his cheeks away.

* * *

After eating dinner and an ice cream dessert, Whisker was returned to Harry and Remus read a story to him before kissing him goodnight. The next day went perfectly. Without any tantrums from Harry, Remus didn't have to worry about punishing him or confiscating toys and played a few games outside with Harry. He taught Harry how to play soccer and Harry enjoyed scoring goals.

After lunch, Harry and Remus baked chocolate chip cookies the right way (apparently, Uncle Remus did have chocolate chips). Harry enjoyed baking with someone more than baking alone. When Harry's hands were all powder covered, he reached for Remus's face to get some powder on him, too. He finally succeeded when Remus gave up on baking away. However, Remus powdered his own hands and held Harry's face as he gave him a kiss on the forehead.

After cleaning up and waiting for the cookies to bake, Harry and Remus enjoyed munching on warm cookies while watching E.T. the extra-terrestrial.

Harry was just finishing up with packing when he heard the floo flare and his father's voice talking to Remus. Harry ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs as fast as he could.

"Daddy!" Harry screamed as Severus appeared in his sight.

Severus smiled and expectantly caught Harry in his arms and spun him before resting him on his hip, kissing his cheek.

"I'd ask you if you missed me but I think I already know the answer," Severus smiled, resting his forehead against Harry's.

"I did, Daddy," Harry confirmed.

"Would you like to see that surprise, now?" Severus asked setting Harry back down on his feet.

"I have a surprise for you, too! It's upstairs, I'll just go . . ."

"I got it, Harry," Remus wordlessly summoned the art project and gave it to Harry, who smiled shyly at Severus as he handed it over. Severus accepted the gift and studied it from all angles, smiling.

"It's a cauldron with a potion inside," Harry explained.

"So I see," Severus said. "Did you make it?"

Harry nodded, asking "do you like it?"

"I love it," Severus kneeled and pulled Harry into an embrace. "Thank you, son."

Harry returned the hug happily since he missed his father's warm embraces.

"And now, my gift," Severus stayed kneeling, as he set the cauldron down and pulled something round out of his robes. He handed it to Harry.

Harry looked down at the snow globe. Inside was a hippogriff on a cliff surrounded by water.

"Shake it, son."

Harry shook the snow globe and watched amazed as the hippogriff flew off the cliff and glided above the peaceful water, allowing a single claw to dip in the water and create a ripple trail. The hippogriff returned to the cliff and all became still.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Harry hugged Severus once more. "It's amazing!"

"Say goodbye to Uncle Remus," Severus said after they released once more. Severus stood to his feet and summoned Harry's packed bag, checking to make sure the boy had everything.

"I'll miss you, Harry," Remus said, kissing Harry's head as the boy squeezed the life out of him.

"I'll miss you, too," Harry admitted. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

Harry left with his father and returned to their quarters at Hogwarts. What an exciting weekend, Harry couldn't help but think. He had caused more mischief at his Uncle's than he had all year at school. It looked like he needed to spark things up at Hogwarts. He smirked as he thought about the trouble he could get into that would drive his father crazy. Oh, how he missed his father.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the one-shot. Please review and tell me what you thought of Harry's weekend.


End file.
